Reset
by elnim
Summary: [CHAP 3 -END- is UP] Aku merindukanmu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Sungguh. Aku tahu aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepasmu. Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku tak mau meninggalkanmu. Jebal, press the reset -Kaihun indeed!-
1. Chapter 1 - meeting again

**-RESET-**

Cast : Jongin, sehun,chanyeol, etc.

Genre : romance, failed!angst

Length : bisa jadi chaptered bisa juga twoshoot

Disclaimer : ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior – Reset. Semacam songfic gitu tapi mungkin ga seberat lagunya sih [karena ga bakat juga buat begituan wkwk] tapi ini ide bener-bener dari otak liar aku. Untuk cast bisa jadi bertambah bisa juga enggak haha lol. Well, the casts belong to God and don't plagiarism my own.

Happy reading~~

.

.

_Aku merindukanmu. Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Sungguh. Aku tahu aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melepasmu. Andai aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku tak mau meninggalkanmu. Jebal, press the reset..._

.

.

-RESET-

.

.

Hari ini seoul sedang diselimuti mendung yang sangat tebal. Jongin memaksakan keluar dari rumahnya karena ada meeting yang penting. Hari ini dia akan dipertemukan dengan penulis script film yang akan digarapnya. Ya, karena tentu saja Jongin adalah seorang sutradara.

Setelah beberapa menit hujan mulai membasahi seoul. Untung saja Jongin sudah menginjakkan cafe yang dituju. Hah, mengapa hari ini hujan? Padahal 'kan hari ini ada meeting penting!

Dengan kemeja yang agak basah karena air hujan, Jongin menuju meja yang ditempati oleh sosok yang memaksakan dirinya kesini, Chanyeol, sang produser. Chanyeol pun memberi isyarat cepat kemari pada Jongin.

"Hah, mianhae hyung aku terlambat" Jongin mengambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan berhadapan dengan namja bersurau cokelat sebahu, berkulit putih, bibir cherry. Oh, tunggu tunggu... Jangan bilang kalau Jongin mengenal namja itu!

"Ah, baiklah Jongin. Langsung saja aku kenalkan penulis script film-mu nanti. Jongin, ini Oh Sehun. Sehun-ssi, ini Kim Jongin, sepupuku yang tukang tidur sekaligus sutradara filmku..." Chanyeol memperkenalkan Jongin pada namja itu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan memperlihatkan senyum natural. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertegun setengah melongo saat nama namja itu disebutkan. _Dia... tak berubah sama sekali! Tetap terlihat cantik! _Hei, Jongin-ssi! Dia itu namja! Dia bisa marah kalau dia tahu kau mengatakan itu! _Ah, persetan dengan itu semua!_

"Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja dengan baik, ya?"

Suasana hening. Ada kesan canggung yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ah, karena hujannya reda, aku akan pergi, ya? Biar kalian bisa bebas menuangkan ide-ide cemerlang di filmku nanti. Sehun-ssi, aku pergi ya. Ya! Jongin-ah! Baik-baik dengan Sehun. Aku mengandalkanmu." Chanyeol segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tidak lupa menepuk bahu sang sepupu. Heran dengan yang dilakukan pada Jongin? Dia hanya tak mau project-nya kali ini gagal lagi karena Jongin menghancurkannya. Yah, bisa dibilang ego Jongin sebagai sutradara lumayan tinggi. Dia ingin semua idenya dimasukkan dalam script. Entah itu bisa dibilang bagus atau tidak, dia memaksa.

"Emm... Jongin-ssi, bisa kita mulai diskusinya?"

_Ah, sekarang pun kau tak lagi memanggilku 'Jonginie' lagi._

"Ah, ya. Baiklah Sehuna."

Sehun hanya menelan ludahnya. Sedikit canggung. _Jongin belum berubah ya?_

Sehun mulai menjelaskan beberapa inti cerita yang akan ditulisnya. Jongin menyimaknya. Ah, lebih tepatnya menyimak wajah yang telah lama ditinggalkannya. Dia senang sekali bisa melihat wajah itu lagi. Tapi sekarang sedikit ada yang berbeda. Mata sayu itu...

_Apakah aku terlalu menyakitimu, Sehuna? Hingga mata yang selalu tersenyum itu kini menjadi sayu. Mianhae Sehuna... Sehun-ku. _

"Emm Jongin-ssi, kau tidak menyimak penjelasanku? Apa aku terlalu cepat menjelaskannya?"

Jongin masih membungkam mulutnya.

"Emm... Baiklah akan kuulangi. Jadi beg-"

"Sehuna... Sebelum kita melanjutkan ini semua, aku mempunyai beberapa permintaan."

"Ige mwoya?"

"Pertama, bisakah kau jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu? kita bukan orang pertama kali bertemu 'kan? Aku tidak menyukainya. Panggillah aku seperti biasanya."

Sehun hanya menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya setengah ditekuk.

_Kau tak ingat Jongin? Kita baru bertemu pertama kali 'kan? Setelah kau meninggalkan korea dan meninggalkanku disini tanpa sepatah katapun._

"Mianhamnida, Jongin-ssi. Aku tak bisa. A- aku hanya ingin profesional dalam pekerjaan."

"Hahaha... Kau tak pernah berubah Sehuna..."

_Bagaimana aku bisa berubah? Semenjak kau pergi aku memutuskan mengejar karierku saja. Percuma 'kan aku mengejar orang yang aku cintai tapi kenyataannya orang itu yang memutuskan meninggalkanku?_

"Kalau kau keberatan memanggilku seperti biasa, kau bisa memanggilku 'jongin-ah' seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol hyung."

"Ah, baiklah, J-Jongin-ah."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Yang ke-dua, bisakah kita membicarakan ini lain kali? Kepalaku pusing Sehuna"

"Tapi kata Park sajangnim-"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku yang bertanggung jawab."

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan aku permisi, Jongin-ah."

_Kenapa terburu-buru Sehuna? Begitu menyakitkankah melihatku lagi?_

"Apa kau tak merindukanku Sehuna? Aku ingin bincang-bincang denganmu, Sehuna. Hanya sebentar. Duduklah lagi..."

Sehun pun mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi itu kembali. Menghela nafas sebentar.

"Ah, baiklah."

Suasana hening kembali. Jongin hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya tak tahu bagaimana memulai pembicaraan. Sedang Sehun kembali menekuk wajahnya sesekali menyeruput esspresso yang dipesankan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau... apa kabar Sehuna?" akhirnya setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya, Jongin memulai pembicaraan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. K-kau?"

"Aku lulus kuliah dengan nilai yang memuaskan, menggapai cita-itaku menjadi sutradara, dan hari ini aku bertemu dengan penulis yang katanya Chanyeol hyung sangat berbakat. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku tidak baik-baik saja? Ini bahkan seperti keajaiban..."

_Dasar Jongin. Kau tetap saja menyombongkan dirimu. Lihatlah dirimu. Kau tak berubah seinchi-pun._

"Ah, begitu, Jongin-ah? Tapi aku dengar dari Park sajangnim kalau project-nya yang kemarin gagal karena ulah sepupunya... tsk" Sehun pun sekarang ikut mencairkan suasana canggung yang err –cukup membuatnya risih.

"Ah, oh yang itu. hehehe. Aku tak menggagalkannya, Sehuna. Penulisnya saja yang tak memenuhi kualitas!" sekarang Jongin mulai berapi-api. -_-

"Kkk~ kau dari dulu memang tak pernah berubah, ya? Kau harus menghilangkan sifatmu yang satu itu. kau tak mau kan pasanganmu nanti kabur gara-gara kepala batumu?"

_Senyum itu. tawa itu. akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi. Oh, God! I am always thankful! Ah, tapi apa maksudnya? Untuk apa dia mengatakan itu? Dia tak mau denganku lagi? Oh, God... Please press the reset... _

.

.

-RESET-

.

.

Bello /o

Haha akhirnya aku kembali menulis hoho lol-_-v maaf karena jarang update juga karena udah masuk kuliah lagi [siapa yang nanya-_-?] tapi mungkin untuk ff ini aku akan update secepatnya deh tapi gak janji ya soalnya otak kalau ngambek aku juga gabisa ngapa-ngapain-_-v so, mind to read and review? Biar otak gak ngambek /? Wkwk bbuing bbuing~~

_Feb 22nd, 2014_

_Sincerely,_

_elnim_


	2. Chapter 2 - the flashback

-Reset-

Cast : Jongin, sehun,chanyeol, moonkyu, junmyun, etc.

Genre : romance, failed!angst

Length : sudah dipastikan three-shoots

Disclaimer : ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Super Junior – Reset. Semacam songfic gitu tapi mungkin ga seberat lagunya sih [karena ga bakat juga buat begituan wkwk] tapi ini ide bener-bener dari otak liar aku. Untuk cast bisa jadi bertambah bisa juga enggak haha lol. Well, the casts belong to God and don't plagiarism my own.

Happy reading~~

.

.

-the flashback-

18 februari 2012

Siswa-siswi banyak yang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah. Suasana begitu riuh. Teriakan-teriakan bahagia menggema di situ. Banyak yang dari mereka berfoto bersama, saling memberi bunga tanda kelulusan dan juga saling membubuhkan tanda tangan pada kemeja sekolahnya. Biar jadi kenangan katanya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Sehun. Tapi, di dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang kurang... dimana orang itu?

Senyum penuh harapan menghiasi wajahnya –yang kata teman-temannya albino- itu.

"Moonkyu hyung!"

"A-ah Sehunah... selamat ya! Aku dengar kau diterima di kyunghee university!"

"Ah gomawo hyung... lalu kau sudah memutuskan untuk kuliah dimana hyung?"

"Molla... aku tak tertarik pada universitas... mungkin aku akan memperdalam skill menariku... wussh~"

Kata Moonkyu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuh kurusnya.

"Ahahaha kau bisa saja hyung... emm hyung, daritadi aku tak melihat Jongin... dia benar-benar tak datang?"

"Tentu... dia kan sekarang sudah di bandara..."

_b-ba-ban-da-ra?_

"Eh, kenapa kau tak mengantarnya? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Atau malah sudah... put-"

"JADI SEKARANG DIA SEDANG DI BANDARA?"

Moonkyu yang tadi bersemangat menari sekarang sedang shock berat mendengar reaksi Sehun. Jantungnya ingin jatuh saja.

"M-me-memangnya kau tak tahu? Jongin sekarang sedang menunggu penerbangannya menuju Inggris..."

"I-ING-INGGRISSS?"

"N-ne... d-dia a-akan k-kul-kuliah d-di-disana..."

Moonkyu untuk kedua kalinya menahan jantungnya agar dia tidak terkena serangan jantung. Dia tak mau mati muda. -_-

Sehun tak percaya. Pikirannya kalut. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti airmatanya jatuh. Tubuhnya pun lemas. Pandangannya sudah mulai kabur. Gelap. Ya, yang dia lihat hanya itu. Moonkyu yang daritadi melihat reaksi Sehun reflek memapah boah itu ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

_Aku yang bahkan belum siap, tapi kau yang berada didepanku beranjak meninggalkanku  
Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, jadi aku hanya melambaikan tangan  
Begitu lama, kulambaikan tangan ini, untuk menyinarimu_

_Selamat tinggal cintaku, seorang yang begitu berharga bagiku  
Kau yang selalu memeluku dengan hangat  
Hanya dirimu dalam pandanganku, saat kata selamat tinggal kuucapkan  
Kulihat dirimu sekali lagi, saat kata selamat tinggal kuucapkan_

_Aku harap kau selalu bahagia  
Aku harap kau menjadi seorang yang selalu bersinar  
Selamat tinggal.. dengan senyuman, kita akan menjadi sedikit lebih kuat  
Sampai berjumpa lagi, yang mungkin akan begitu lama_

_Selamat tinggal cintaku, seorang yang begitu berharga bagiku  
Kau yang selalu memeluku dengan hangat  
Hanya dirimu dalam pandanganku, saat kata selamat tinggal kuucapkan  
Dengan satu senyuman manis_

_Selamat tinggal cintaku, seorang yang begitu berharga bagiku  
Kau, seseorang yang begitu mempesona yang selalu menyinariku  
Selamat tinggal cintaku, Saat aku menatapmu.. sampai berjumpa lagi  
Kulihat dirimu sekali lagi,, Selamat tinggal_

_(bye – kim taeyeon)_

.

.

-RESET-

.

.

Epilogue-

"Abojie, apakah aku harus melakukan perjodohan ini?"

"Tentu saja, anakku. Kau tak mau mengecewakan Jung ahjussi 'kan? Dia sudah menganggapmu anak mereka sendiri. Appa tak bisa menolak. Hanya kau yang dipercaya oleh Jung ahjussi untuk menjaga Soojung. Appa juga menyayangi Soojung."

"T-tapi abojie, a-aku mencintai orang la-"

"Appa tahu. Ini juga sulit untuk appa. Tapi appa juga tak mau mengecewakan Jung ahjussi. Appa juga tak bisa menolak karena Soojung sendiri menyukaimu. Appa mengandalkanmu, Jongin-ah" tuan Kim menepuk bahu sang anak lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"..." Jongin hanya bungkam. Apakah dia harus menerima perjodohan ini? Lalu Sehun? Dia mencintai bocah itu 'kan?

_Aarrrggghh!_

"Ya! Jonginie-nya Sehun... kau kenapa eoh?" sahut Junmyun.

"Hyung... aku..."

"Kau... kau kabur saja!"

"YA! HYUNG! YANG BENAR SAJA?"

"Aku serius Jongin-ah... kau kaburlah ke Inggris"

"HELL NO! KAU INI MAU MEMISAHKANKU DENGAN SEHUN HAH?"  
"Ya! Aku ingin membantumu... itu saja... bukankah kau mendapatkan beasiswa di Inggris? Dengan kau pergi ke Inggris, abojie punya alasan untuk menolak perjodohan itu, bodoh!"

Jongin menganga mendengar ocehan Junmyun. Tunggu... tunggu... darimana Junmyun hyung tahu soal beasiswanya itu? Lagipula, dia akan menolak beasiswa itu karena Sehun...

"H-hyung... darimana kau tahu beasiswa itu?"

"Apa yang aku tak tahu tentangmu, bodoh? Kau selalu ceroboh meletakkan barang-barangmu..."

"T-tapi hyung, jika aku ke Inggris, bagaimana dengan Sehun dan Soojung?"

"Aku akan mengurus soojung... kau yang mengurus sisanya..."

_Kalau aku ke Inggris, perjodohan itu batal. Aku dan Sehun akan sangat susah bertemu. Tapi 'kan masih bisa ldr. Tapi... kalau aku tetap disini, aku harus menerima perjodohan itu. dan tentunya Sehun akan terluka! HELL NO!_

Bello /o

Haha akhirnya update juga hoho lol-_-v maaf banget telat update tugas mulai numpuk... maaf juga feelsnya ga dapet hoho otak lagi mogok mikir-_-v mind to read and review? Oh ya, minta saran juga endingnya enaknya gimana Wkwk bbuing bbuing~~

Thanks to

daddykaimommysehun| Keepbeef Chiken Chubu| Mr. Jongin albino| ayanesakura chan| bbuingbbuingaegyo| BaixianGurls| askasufa| sayakanoicinoe| yehet| siders|

_Feb 27th, 2014_

_Sincerely,_

_elnim_


	3. Chapter 3 - give me the ending

-Give Me The Ending-

"Sehuna... bisakah hari ini kita bertemu?"

"Hari ini ya? Jam berapa jongin-ah? Sepertinya hari ini aku belum bisa menyelesaikan script-nya..."

"No problem... aku tunggu kau di tempat biasa lima belas menit lagi kau harus sudah ada di sana!"

"ta-tapi..."

-piiipp-

"YA! KIM JONGIN! KAU?!"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah jongin pergi, sehun membentak pemuda itu lagi. Hahaha luu memang. Seperti de javu bagi sehun. Waktu itu, ya waktu dimana dengan seenak jidatnya minseok hyung, jongin menyuruh sehun untuk datang ke taman Yeouido dekat sungai Han dalam waktu lima belas menit. Hei! Asal kau tahu rumah sehun dengan sungai Han itu terpaut jarak dua puluh kilometer... jadi itu hal yang mustahil bagi sehun, iya 'kan?

Tapi meski telat hampir satu jam, sehun tetap datang. Dan pengorbanan sehun pun tidak sia-sia. Disana dia malah terkejut bukan kepalang dengan kelakuan jongin. Memalukan baginya! Tapi bisa dibilang err -romantis- juga sih. Kau tahu apa yang telah dilakukan jongin? Berlutut di depan sehun dengan sebuket bunga mawar? Oh, that's jongin' style aniya! Kau pasti tak akan menyangka kalau seorang Kim jongin bernyanyi lagu genie dengan beberapa teman-temannya. Ugh! Jongin so Chessy!

Lalu setelah itu teman-temannya satu per satu membuka kemeja mereka. Hei! Kenapa mereka membuka kemeja disaat suhu yang sedang turun begini?! Tunggu...tunggu... apa itu? "143 hunie"

Oh! God! Sehun ingin teriak sekarang! KYAAAAAAAAAAA~~

.

.

-give me the ending-

.

.

"Hei! Sehunie! Yogi! Yogi!" seru jongin sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah sehun.

Sehunie? Sejak kapan jongin jadi chessy begitu? Ah bukannya jongin sudah chessy sejak dulu?

"Ya! Jongin-ah! Apa itu hobimu menyuruh orang tiba-tiba begini hah?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, sehun berani menegur jongin setelah beberapa minggu pertemuan mereka.

Tapi 'kan memang jongin sudah keterlaluan! Apa salahnya?!

"Tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk naskah filmnya!"

"Hanya itu?" -_-

"Aku ingin kau merubah alur ceritanya" jawab jongin santai.

Hah? Kau tak gila kan mr Kim?

"APA? Ya! Jongin-ah! Kau tahu aku sudah dua per tiga menulis ceritanya dan kau dengan seenak jidat menyuruhku mengubahnya?" Sehun mulai berapi-api. Big no mr Kim!

"Hei ini juga demi kesuksesan film-ku!"

Sehun hanya memutar mata malas.

"Jadi begini... ceritanya ada dua orang sepasang kekasih sejak sma. Tapi salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan yang lain karena menghindari perjodohan dengan wanita lainnya. Dan sekarang sesorang itu telah kembali dan dia ingin kembali pada kekasihnya..."

Tunggu tunggu... apa jongin sedang menceritakan kisah mereka berdua? Tapi, kenapa dia menyebut perjodohan? Memang jongin pernah dijodohkkan? Setahunya tidak ada...

"Lalu kau mau endingnya bagaimana?" ehmm! Sebenarnya sehun sedang menahan gugupnya setengah mati. Maka dari itu jangan heran kalau wajahnya selalu ditekuk dan bibir cherry-nya digigit terus.

"Itu terserah padamu..."

"K-ke-kenapa aku?"

"Karena seseorang itu adalah aku. Dan seseorang yang lainnya adalah kau, sehunie..."

"A-ak-aku..."

Detik itu juga sebutir tetesan air lolos dari mata seseorang yang lainnya itu.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini sehun tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya maupun kuliahnya. Ya, sekarang ini sehun sedang mengambil mata kuliah sastra korea. Ugh! Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan! Ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Kim jongin?

.

_"Lalu kau mau endingnya bagaimana?"_

_"Itu terserah padamu..."_

_"K-ke-kenapa aku?"_

_"Karena seseorang itu adalah aku. Dan seseorang yang lainnya adalah kau, sehunie..."_

_"A-ak-aku..."_

_"Kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang hun-ah. Aku akan menunggumu..."_

_"Aku percaya padamu sehuna. Kau takkan mengecewakan chanyeol hyung 'kan?"_

.

Aarrrggghh! Rasanya sehun ingin teriak sekencang-kencangnya.

_Kenapa jongin? Kenapa? Kenapa kau memintaku kembali lagi? Aku...aku tak tahu harus apa jonginie. Aku masih mencintaimu... tapi, aku tak mau kecewa lagi jonginie... sudah cukup air mataku untukmu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih trauma mengingat kejadian empat tahun lalu. Aku harus memberimu ending yang bagaimana jonginie?_

Bibir sehun bergetar. Menahan air mata itu susah juga ya ternyata? Sehun kalut dengan pikirannya ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Yeoboseoyo?"

"Sehuna, bisakah kau datang ke acara konser amalku nanti malam? Di dekat sungai Han... aku mengundang seluruh kru yang akan bekerja sama dalam film ku..."

Termasuk Kim jongin bodoh itu?

"Ah, tapi sayangnya jongin takkan datang. Dia tak suka dengan acara semacam ini..."

Ah benar. Jongin tak suka. Jadi tak apa 'kan sehun datang?

"Oh begitu. Baiklah demi kesuksesan film anda aku akan datang Park sajangnim..."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, sehuna... kau lupa pada apa yang aku ajarkan padamu?!"

"Ah, baiklah chanyeol hyung..."

"Baiklah kau harus datang jam tujuh ya sehuna. Sampai jumpa nanti malam"

"Ne hyung, annyeong~"

.

.

-give me the ending-

.

.

Sehun sudah lima belas menit di dalam taksi. Semoga Kim jongin tidak ada! Semoga orang bodoh itu tak datang! Sehun mengapitkan kedua tangannya berdo'a. Semoga hari ini dia beruntung! Amien!

Setelah sampai di lokasi konser amal itu, sehun segera mencari sang produser, Park chanyeol. Ah itu dia!

"Emm selamat atas konser amalnya Park sajangnim" sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya! Harus berapa kali jangan memanggilku begitu sehuna..."

"Ah tapi saja- eh hyung disini banyak kolegamu... aku tak enak..."

"Jangan hiraukan mereka! Kau kan juga sebentar lagi- eh semoga kau menikmati konsernya! Aku harus kesana dulu ne..."

Sepeninggal chanyeol, sehun hanya menikmati konser itu seorang diri. Ah! Harusnya dia mengajak moonkyu saja kalau tahu begini...

Masih setia dengan konser itu. lagu-lagu yang dibawakan pun membuat sehun agaknya tertidur. Tapi tiba-tiba panggung gelap lalu muncullah beberapa anak remaja -yang sehun tebak mereka masih sma- mengisi panggung.

_'__Sowoneul marhaebwa  
Ni maeumsoke inneun jageun kkumeul marhaebwa  
Ni meorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeobwa  
Geurigo nareul bwa  
Nan neoye Genie ya kkumiya Genie ya~_

_Sowoneul marhaebwa__Sowoneul marhaebwa_

_Sowoneul marhaebwa  
Ni maeumsoke inneun jageun kkumeul marhaebwa  
Ni meorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeobwa  
Geurigo nareul bwa  
Nan neoye Genie ya kkumiya Genie ya~_

_Deurimkareul tago dallyeobwa  
Neon nae yeopjarie anja  
Geujeo nae ikkeullim soge modu deonjyeo  
Gaseum beokcha teojyeobeoryeodo  
Baramgyeore nallyeobeoryeodo  
Jigeum isungan sesangeun neoye geot  
Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo  
Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo shipeo  
Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo shipeun (Shipeun)  
Haengune yeoshin~  
Sowoneul marhaebwa I'm genie for you, boy, (Come on!)  
Sowoneul marhaebwa I'm genie for your wish__Sowoneul marhaebwa I'm genie for your dream  
Naegaeman marhaebwa I'm genie for your world_

Hei! Itu kan lagu favorit sehun ketika sedang meratapi nasibnya! Bagaimana bisa lagu itu dimainkan di konser amal begini? -_-

Lalu muncullah lelaki dari belakang panggung dengan memakai black suit. Dengan tatanan rambut yang memperlihatkan dahinya menambah kadar ketampanan orang itu. ah! Kalau mata sehun tak minus lelaki itu adalah...

.

.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali karena aku bisa mendengarkan lagu genie barusan. Menambah energiku saja..."

Semua orang tertawa. Siapa yang tidak tertawa mendengarkan statement chessy orang itu?

"Dan aku senang sekali orang yang aku tunggu datang. Oh ya, aku ingin bercerita tentang script film yang sedang aku kerjakan..." orang itu maunya apa sih?

"Jadi begini... ceritanya ada dua orang sepasang kekasih sejak sma. Tapi salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan yang lain karena menghindari perjodohan dengan wanita lainnya. Dan sekarang sesorang itu telah kembali dan dia ingin kembali pada kekasihnya..."

"Dan hari ini aku akan menagih ending yang selama ini aku nantikan pada penulis script-nya. Oh sehun-ssi, apa jawabanmu?"

Sehun seketika membeku. Dan semua orang disana pun hening seakan menyuruh sehun epat memberikan endingnya. Oh God! Ampuni dosa sehun! Kenapa kau memberikan pilihan yang sulit?

"Ya! Sehuna! Jongin sedang melamarmu tahu?! Cepat berikan jawabanmu agar usahaku tak sia-sia!" celetuk sang sepupu pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Sehun menutup matanya. Ingin rasanya lenyap dari situ juga.

.

.

-give me the ending-

.

.

"Ya! Jonginie~ kenapa kau tak ikut menyanyi tadi? Pasti lucu sekali... aku kecewa berat padamu!"

"Kau mau calon suamimu malu disana hah?"

"Aissh~~ kau niat tidak sih melamarku tadi?"

Sehun merajuk~ sehun merajuk~ Yah terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sehuna..."

"APA?"

Chuu~~

w-wh-wha-what? Siapa yang berciuman malam-malam begini?

Jongin. Sehun. Yah akhirnya kisah mereka berlanjut lagi. Eits! Tapi dengan status yang berbeda sekarang~ sebentar lagi ada pasangan baru wuuuh~

Mungkin Tuhan tak mendengarkan do'a sehun yang tak ingin bertemu jongin.

Tapi, sudah ku bilang kan malam hari ini dia beruntung? Kkk~

.

.

-RESET-

[END]

Bello /o

Haha akhirnya ending juga ff yang satu ini hoho maaf ya karena yang kemaren cuman sedikit karena gada feel pas nulis itu... oh ya, kenapa aku milih lagu genie, soalnya terinspirasi dari dream high haha lol maaf juga kalau akhirnya ga angst malah jadi fluff gini-_- maaf juga endingnya aneh wkwk ajaibnya aku nulis ending ini pas dengerin lagu bang hongki – I'm saying uu wkwk so untuk trakhir kalinya untuk ff ini, mind to read and review? bbuing bbuing~~

Thanks to

daddykaimommysehun| Keepbeef Chiken Chubu| Mr. Jongin albino| ayanesakura chan| bbuingbbuingaegyo| BaixianGurls| askasufa| sayakanoicinoe| yehet| 0221 cm| rainrhainyrianarhianie| jung oh jung| gembel| guest| siders|

_March 6th, 2014_

_Sincerely,_

_elnim_


End file.
